Stars In The Starless Sky
by xSayori
Summary: SEQUEL! To the story The Brightest Star In The Sky. Takuma and my OC are at a coffee house, and Kyoko wants to see stars. What will Takuma do for her to see stars when there aren't any in the sky? Will the one sided love between Takuma and Kyoko end here?


xSayori here, presenting my sequel to The Brightest Star In The Sky. It's recommended to read the first story before reading the sequel! This story will be short and sweet, so enjoy!

- I do not own Vampire Knight or the drama You're Beautiful -

* * *

```````OC Info```````

Name: Kyoko Hoshiaki (first, last)

Age: 16

Appearance: Creamy yellow hair, slightly wavy. Hair reaches the elbows and bangs are side swept. Hazel eyes, porcelain skin. Height is 5'3, weight is 46 kilograms.

Status: Pureblood

Kyoko is fairly elegant and proper as a pureblood. She's very well known and has a lovable personality. Her eyesight during the night is horrible, she can barely see in the dark. She rarely shares this secret, but has told her childhood friend Takuma Ichijo, since he is very easy to talk to.

```````At a coffee house```````

Kyoko gently sipped her coffee as she looked up at Takuma.

"Thanks for inviting me to this little coffee shop. This place is cute," Kyoko smiled.

Takuma returned the smile. "It's my pleasure. I wanted to see you again before you leave for England," Takuma frowned in his mind at the thought of her leaving him. No, Kyoko-sama doesn't belong to him. It's a one sided love. Takuma sighed, "I am going to go pay for our coffee at the counter. I'll be right back." Takuma told Kyoko as he stood up out of his seat.

Kyoko also stood up, and walked to the few tables that were set up outside on the large balcony. It was night time, and this was the only coffee house in the neighbourhood that doesn't close up late at night. Fortunately for Kyoko, the balcony was slightly lit up by star shaped fluorescent lights that sat on poles on each end of the balcony. It was light enough for her to see much of the balcony, but her vision was not clear. The coffee house's balcony emitted a calm mood for the pureblood princess, but she was quickly shaken off of it by a voice.

"Kyoko-sama, there you were," Takuma walked over to her, "It's quite dark outside, can you see?"

"Not that clearly, but the lamps are very bright," Kyoko replied back to Takuma, who was now beside her.

"The lights are star shaped! How cute!" Takuma grinned, "The lights makes up for the stars that aren't present in the sky today."

"There are no stars out tonight?" asked Kyoko, temporarily facing away from Takuma to squint her eyes at the night sky. She can try with all her might, but she knows she cannot see the natural stars in the sky.

"Yes, it's a shame, and look! The coffee house even has binoculars that are built on top of the railings of the balcony!" The aristocrat exclaimed, shifting the binoculars around in its place.

Kyoko silently sighed, but Takuma noticed it.

"Did you want to see stars that badly tonight?" Takuma innocently asked.

"It would be nice to see them. This coffee house gives off a warm welcoming presence, and seeing bright stars after having a hot drink sounds satisfying," Kyoko replied, while looking at Takuma with a pondering expression.

"Well, you're right that this is a special place. If you want to see stars that much, how about I let you see some?" Takuma half grinned at the confused pureblood.

"What do you mean…"

Kyoko stopped in mid sentence and her eyes became twice the size as she saw Takuma raise his fist in the air. She's seen cartoon characters on TV get hit and see stars above their head, but before she could question him, Takuma threw his fist around Kyoko's neck, grabbed her right shoulder and smashed his lips against hers. Kyoko was in shock and her eyes couldn't get any bigger, but returned the kiss. She felt that stars were dancing around her and Takuma, not the kind of stars that came with pain, but beautiful stars that blessed her with happiness. It wasn't like butterflies in her stomach, the stars she felt were more magical and romantic.

Takuma pulled away, "Sorry if I startled you, Kyoko-sama, but you should know that I love you, and you are the star that shines the brightest in my eyes," Takuma looked apologetic, and waited for her answer.

"I…" Kyoko started to speak looking deeply in to Takuma's green eyes, "I think I like you, but I need some time to think about my true emotions."

Takuma glanced away slowly and sadly, "I understand," he softly replied.

But Kyoko started speaking again, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"But…" Kyoko grinned a bit, "I want to spend more time with you so you can help me discover my feelings for you, so will you go with me to England, Takuma-san?"

Takuma's face immediately lit up as he nodded happily, "Of course I will, Kyoko-sama, oh I'm so happy! I'm sure that I'm the one for you, and in time, you'll know it too! Takuma said, sounding very confident, and pulled her into a big hug.

Kyoko giggled, and burrowed her head into Takuma's chest and simply enjoyed the moment with Takuma. Kyoko Hoshiaki will be expecting a lot more moments like this, as she will be spending many happy years with Takuma Ichijou in England.

* * *

A/N: Happy ending? Badly written ending? I want to hear your opinions, so feel free to message me or type in your comment in the reviews!


End file.
